Mystery Shop
The Mystery Shop is a store which sells "mysterious items," including: *'Glow in the Dark items' - decorative objects which "glow" when a light switch is placed in the room and turned off *'Mystery Eggs' - Random egg which contains either clothing or decorative items. *'Mystery Boxes' - Boxes which contain one random item of clothing, decorative items, or other Mystery Boxes. *'Win or Lose Boxes' - Random box in the same style as Mystery Boxes, but with a large chance to get hit by a pie instead of gaining an object. Owner The owner of the Mystery Shop is "?". No one knows his name, so he is referred to either as the Mystery Shopkeeper, or simply "?". The story of how this store and the owner appeared, according to the Pet Society blog, is below: : "The appearance of "?"'s Mystery Store, like most things associated with it, was shrouded in mystery. According to residents, it just simply appeared overnight, with no fanfare, announcement or explanation. While several pets were in the area at the time -- Perry was taking a delivery of caramel syrup and gravy, and Mr. Shuttleworth was seen hurrying away from some bins which had been loudly knocked over -- none saw the Mystery Store being built, nor its mysterious owner, "?". : : ''By morning a crowd of pets had gathered around the mysterious store, clamouring for a glimpse inside while not daring to enter. Preston, who had been watching from his furniture shop, eventually wandered over and walked on in, puzzled at what all the fuss was about. He emerged soon after, holding a signed agreement for the Mystery Store to sell ''Prestons Mystery Boxes for him. The details of the deal are unknown, but it has been noted that 'Preston' receives large regular deliveries of chocolate of late.'" History The Mystery Shop was introduced to Pet Society on March 16, 2009. Previously, Mystery Boxes were located in what is now the Furniture Store, and Mystery Egg machines did not yet exist. This shop has gone through several transformations as Playfish has changed the graphics of the game. Versions of the Mystery Store are seen below. MysteryShop.jpg|Mystery Shop, as introduced March 2009 mysteryShop2010..png|Mystery Shop, as of March 2010 Mystery Shop Items The shop is divided into two sections: Mystery Boxes & Eggs, and Glow in the Dark. Newly arrived items will appear in the Mystery Boxes & Eggs section for a week, and then will be moved to their respective categories. To view items that are no longer in the Mystery Store, see Old Mystery Store Items. Just Arrived / This Week's Special (TWS) fun_park_mystery_egg_machine.png|Fun Park Mystery Egg Items -- JA, Mystery Eggs|link=Fun Park Mystery Egg Items Mystery Boxes & Eggs Mystery Boxes cheap_mystery_box.png|Cheap Mystery Box mystery_box.png|Mystery Box expensive_mystery_box.png|Expensive Mystery Box 180px-A_win_or_lose_box.png|Win or Lose Box fairy_tale_mystery_box.png|Fairy Tale Mystery Box revival_mystery_box.png|Revival Mystery Box wwf_mystery_box.png|WWF Mystery Box Mystery Eggs build_a_burger_mystery_egg_machine.png|Build a Burger Mystery Egg Items build_a_plushie_mystery_egg_machine.png|Build a Plushie Mystery Egg Items Dolls house mystery egg machine.png|Dolls House Mystery Egg Items|link=Dolls House Mystery Egg Items Fun_park_mystery_egg_machine.png|Fun Park Mystery Egg Items Snow white mystery egg machine.png|Snow White Mystery Egg Items|link=Snow White Mystery Egg Items Vending machine.png|Spring Faerie Mystery Egg Items|link=Spring Faerie Mystery Egg Items Stone age mystery egg machine.png|Stone Age Mystery Egg Items|link=Stone Age Mystery Egg Items Mystery Food Boxes mystery_bento_box.png|Mystery Bento Box mystery_ristorante_box.png|Mystery Ristorante Box Glow in the Dark Items Note -- the Mystery Shop does not sell every Glow in the Dark item in the game - many are sold in other shops or available through random boxes or eggs. See Glow in the Dark Items for a listing of all glow in the dark items. Regular Items elegant_black_lamp_post.png|Elegant Black Lamp Post luminous_wall_light.png|Luminous Wall Light light_switch.png|Light Switch golden_light_switch.png|Golden Light Switch white_light_switch.png|White Light Switch luminous_small_string_light.png|Luminous Small String Light luminous_large_string_light.png|Luminous Large String Light luminous_stage_light.png|Luminous Stage Light luminous_stage_rig.png|Luminous Stage Rig luminous_minature_lighthouse.png|Luminous Miniature Lighthouse luminous_pink_heart_string.png|Luminous Pink Heart String luminous_simple_makeup_table.png|Luminous Simple Makeup Table Playfish Cash Items luminous_pet_angel_statue.png|Luminous Pet Angel Statue fish_biscuit.png|Fish Biscuit (catches Glow in the Dark Fish) luminous_pet_star_plaque.png|Luminous Pet Star Plaque Category:Items Category:Stores